vampires_thedarksidefandomcom-20200214-history
Focus Essence
Each day you may focus a portion of your vampiric essence into the Sphere of Dark Essence. For each day in a row you fill the Sphere you draw closer to transforming your essence into a useful reward! Know that your essence does not last forever. If you miss a day it will disappear and you will have to begin again. Now what does all of this mean? Well it's a BRAND NEW feature to the game, so it's not fully understood. We DO know though that as the days add up (you Focus several consecutive days to increase the potential prize?), that the Sphere gets more and more full. So go ahead and click.. Here's what can be found in the official VDS News: The fervor has hardly let up about it, and by today it's safe to say that the Sphere of Dark Essence is here! Are your senses sharp? A button on your Home page has permanently appeared. Clicking it at any time will instantly transport you to it, where each day you'll have the opportunity to stand before the Sphere and focus a small portion of your supernatural essence into it. "FOCUS ESSENCE FAQs" What IS "Dark Essence"?: Dark Essence is that darkly ephemeral, completely supernatural thing that propegates your existence long past your human death, carrying you on as an eternal creature of the night. Some speculate it is the source of all Vampiric power, while others refute that it is merely a blood energy that sustains you. Please Note: This essence is not to be confused with a Soul, which is of course a mystery that you must search out on your own to answer. ' ' How does it work?: ' At the most basic level, the Sphere's properties ensure that it can hold your Dark Essence for one day before your essence loses power and drains away. However, if you return the next day and Focus into it again, you will strengthen it and all within... and it will keep for another day. The continuous strengthening your essence by Focusing empowers it to transform the forces of your Unlife into numerous important things. ' ' '''What makes this special?: ' Glad you asked... *evil grin* ..At varying intervals of your Focusing, the Sphere will become ready. When it is, it will telepathically connect with you to offer you a selection of choices on-screen. You can choose from whatever is offered and fly away with whatever you've chosen... '''~ or ~ ...you may choose to skip the offered choices and continue to strengthen the Sphere with even more Dark Essence. Continuing to Focus will bring you a new and different set of choices at your next interval, and often times will bring an even better selection. What are the different rewards? Because your devotion to VDS is so important to us, the rewards for this feature are unparalleled to any you've ever been offered on the Darkside. During the choice intervals your reward options could be any from the following examples: Energy and Rage devourables... Red blood or Black blood... Powers (including ultra rares and highly coveted ones), Favor Points, Skill Points (YES, you read that right!), Random "Mystery Packs", perhaps even new, never been seen before things '' (like the "Dark Energy Orb" [ +25E and +25R ] )... Who knows what else may be available?! Boiling it all down...' Here's how it works: ' 1) Press the Focus button, and write down the time you began this 30 day adventure in dark awesomeness. 2) Your 'due' hour is the next day - at that same time. ''~Clicking the "Focus" button before you are ready, will tell you how much longer you have to wait. ~You have an Extra 23:59hrs from that 'due' hour to Focus and not Lose it. '' ~So basically u have 47:59mins to Focus and NOT lose it. ~24hrs till you can, and an extra 23:59mins in case you do not make it at the 'exact' 'due' hour. '' 3) If you missed your first 'due' hour and focused at a later time, make sure you annotate your NEW Focusing hour, because a New Focusing Cycle of 47:59mins Starts. ~Make sure you re-focus within the 47:59 mins timeframe. Otherwise, you will miss it and restart at Day 1. 4) Make sure you Post your Focuses on your Wall. This will help you know and keep track of the Times. REMINDER: When you get a choice to Collect Reward.. If you decide to Skip, make sure you 'click' Skip so you post again and it registers that you are focusing. :) Thanks to Sara for her excellent note, which we used as a reference.